


A Better Option

by Translationerror



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, beacon sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Translationerror/pseuds/Translationerror
Summary: Indrid has a vision of Duck using his sword Beacon for something he never expected. He confronts Duck about it and predictably doesn't get a straight answer. So he takes matters into his own hands.





	A Better Option

Jealous eyes hid behind mirrored lenses while he sipped his eggnog. Indrid eyed the sword wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist like a belt. The mouth posed like a belt buckle, only further reminding him of a vision he saw late in the afternoon the previous day.

“Duck, my darling, I have a-” he paused, unsure of the best way to start this conversation without causing the park ranger to tailspin into a convoluted web of lies. “A question for you. And I need you to tell me the truth.”

Duck looked up from his National Geographic with a cocked eyebrow. “What’s up Drid?” He closed the magazine to provide his lover with his full attention. The deep brown almost puppy like eyes making Indrid regret what was about to come out of his mouth. With a deep breath, he started “Have you ever… experimented with Beacon?” 

The blank look on Duck’s face read as confusion. He tipped his head back and crossed his arms, humming in thought. “Yeah. Tried cutting firewood with ‘m once. He didn’t like that. Also made a pretty decent salad with-”

“No Duck. I don’t mean experimented with him as a blade. I mean sexually.” Indrid internally recoiled at the words that just left his mouth. Duck flinched, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. A bone chilling cackle came from the sword’s mouth. “Well, Duck! It seems you’ve been, found out.” The mouth turned up in a grin, only fueling what had been mild jealousy into a bonfire. 

Indrid set down his mug and folded his hands together on the table, waiting for Duck to answer the question himself. The man was clearly thinking, trying to come up with something to say despite knowing full well that Indrid had seen something or he wouldn’t be asking. Duck ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Nah not really, it was an… uh… See what happened was I was getting out of the shower and… fuck… and Beacon was still out cause I forgot to- to- uh, put him away and I tr… tripped!”

“Duck I thought I said I wanted the truth.” Indrid’s lips pressed into a thin line. He watched as Duck continued to try and fix his lie before he finally sighed and let his shoulders and head drop. Duck took a minute to stay quiet, then looked up to make what he hoped was eye contact. “Couple times yeah. Mostly when I was young and baked out my mind.” The honesty was refreshing even if it wasn’t the best thing to hear Duck admit to. 

The room was quiet until it was interrupted by Beacon “And last night, Duck.” He enunciated the K as punctuation. Duck stood up and removed the sword from around his hips. Beacon smacked his lips as if he was about to continue talking. 

Duck then tossed the weapon into a small closet and closed the door aggressively. With his hand still on the door handle, he groaned and turned to face his boyfriend. “Look Indrid, I know that it’s weird as fuck and I guess in a way it’s like… technically cheating?”

“Very much so yes.”

“And I’m sorry about that! It’s a- well it’s a curiosity thing I guess. I’m sorry babe I know you’re probably pissed as all hell.” Duck put his hands in his pockets, waiting to be derided. To his surprise, the slender man stood up, calmly walked over to him and gestured for him to come into the bedroom. When Duck didn’t follow Indrid grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Once inside and the door closed leaving two shut between them and the talking weapon Indrid sat Duck down on the bed. He stood in front of Duck, hands together and pressed to his lips before speaking. “Duckie, I’m not mad in the typical sense. More so I’m intrigued and somewhat, let’s say, offended that you would choose to go to Beacon for that kind of gratification before myself.” At that Duck attempted to stand up but Indrid had already seen this in a vision and put his hands on Duck’s shoulders to keep him seated. 

Indrid dropped to his knees and trailed his hands down from Duck’s shoulders to his thick thighs, giving them a quick squeeze. The sharp inhale from Duck was enough encouragement. “If you were so pent up you should’ve told me.” Indrid’s hand started slowly drifting towards the zipper on his lovers uniform khaki pants. They didn’t do Duck’s lower half any justice in his opinion. Indrid pressed his palm gently over the half hard bulge forming under the thick fabric. 

Before he could attempt to get to the zipper Duck put his hand over it. “Baby, don’t think I don’t want to see you uh, go to town on me but, I don’t think you should be like rewarding me for what I did.” Duck watched as a devilish grin pulled at Indrid’s lips. Indrid chuckled and shook his head “Oh no no. This is a punishment, my dear. You’ll see.” With that, he flicked Duck’s hand making it flinch away so he could resume what he was doing. By the time he had unzipped and unbuttoned Duck’s pants the half hard member had become fully erect. With a pleased smirk, Indrid gently stroked it with deliberate motions he knew would draw out small half whimpers from the man.

Duck could only watch through lidded eyes as Indrid worked him. He wondered how this could be a punishment when it felt so good already. Indrid then leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue over the head. Duck could feel his breathing start to become uneven, the anticipation driving him just as crazy as the actual act being done to him. With a lick of his lips, Indrid took the head into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before lowering himself to take the full length. He took full advantage of his lack of a gag reflex and held himself like this. Listening to the hums of pleasure coming from his boyfriend only encouraged him further.

Indrid pulled back and opened his mouth, letting the tip sit pressed against his tongue. Indrid was enjoying the look of ecstasy on Duck’s face. His mouth slightly open, eyes trained on the man between his legs. One of his hands cupped Indrid’s cheek while the other gently pushed the large red glasses up to rest on his forehead. Indrid was taken aback for a moment but quickly composed himself and made sure to hold eye contact as he took the pulsing cock back into his mouth. 

The golden brown eyes of the Sylvian man had Duck hypnotized as he watched himself get completely taken in. Unconsciously Indrid’s teeth dragged over part of his dick, pulling a loud moan from him and teaching the devil sucking him off something new. Acting innocent Indrid continued to let his teeth lightly ghost the skin as he bobbed his head. Duck started to feel light headed. His hand found the back of Indrid’s head and held onto it, curling his fingers in messy silver hair. 

Duck’s head tilted back. As he lost sight of the lewd act his ears focused on the wet sounds of Indrid’s skillful mouth perfectly sucking and licking at him. The grip on Indrid’s hair tightened causing him to moan with his mouth full. Duck’s head snapped back to give full attention to his lover. He kept his grip on Indrid’s hair tight, getting another moan that made his hips buck up. 

“Damnit Drid you’re so hot.” Duck started becoming more vocal, his hips no longer able to stay still as he thrust into the mouth wrapped around him. Indrid dragged his teeth up the full length making Duck shiver. “I’m going to come, babe, fuck, so fucking good.”

Then, unceremoniously, Indrid pulled away. Letting the dick leave his mouth with a pop and moving out of the grip on his hair. He stood up and looked down at the blissed out man sitting on his bed. He used his arm to wipe his lips and then placed his hands on his hips. “That is the punishment. No need to ask.” Duck started at his boyfriend clearly disappointed in not getting to reach release. “Tell me, was that better than some magic sword?” Indrid asked as he used his thumbnail to clean his other nails.

Duck flopped back onto the bed and broke into laughter. He tucked his still hard dick back into his boxers but left his pants open. “You got me. That was a hundred times better. Although, neither of you let me finish so-”

“Oh, you’ll finish Duck. But only when I say so. Clothes off. Now.” It was rare for him to be so sexually demanding and Duck clearly liked it. He pulled his pants and boxers off then almost popped buttons off his shirt with how fast he got it off. Indrid had taken his own clothes off, albeit intentionally slower to only further tease. 

Indrid motioned for Duck to scoot back and be completely laid on the bed. He complied and watched with a lustful gaze as Indrid straddled him. The still hard spit covered dick rested against Indrid’s ass. “I’d like to give you an example of why I’m a much better sexual partner.”

“I get it! I’m fucking stupid as all hell. Please, baby just let me get off, you’re gonna drive me crazy if-” Duck’s voice was cut off by slender fingers wrapping around his neck, squeezing just enough to make his lips tingle. “Hush now, you’re being punished. Do well to remember that.” Indrid’s warm eyes held nothing but mischief as he lowered himself onto Duck’s cock. He threw his head forward, the force knocking his glasses back down where they typically sat. 

Duck would’ve made a noise from the tight heat taking him in but all he could do was gasp due to the pressure on his windpipe. His hands shot to Indrid’s waist, fingers digging in enough to likely bruise the soft skin. Indrid bounced his hips to coaxed the full length inside him. He let go of Duck’s throat in favor of stroking his own neglected dick. Duck breathes in deeply before letting all the air out in a growl. 

Both of them dissolved into moaning messes. Indrid lost the ability to stay upright and draped himself over Duck’s chest, head pressed into his neck, letting him kiss and nip at it between breathy gasps. Duck took this as an opportunity to take some control, thrusting up into the tightening muscle. He removed his hands from Indrid’s waist, finding them a new spot on his ass instead. 

Indrid loudly moaned Duck’s name as he came onto their pressed together stomachs. Duck could feel himself getting close, quickening his pace as he tried to catch up to the release he had almost gotten. Yet as he felt himself about to get to that point Indrid moved his hips, pulling Duck out of him and rolling off him. He casually got out of the bed and used his previously discarded boxers to wipe the come off his own stomach. He then looked to Duck and let a wide smile take over his previously blissed expression. 

“I hope you learned something today my love.” Indrid was pleased with himself. Meanwhile, Duck was now more sexually frustrated than he had ever been in his life. “Tell me, Drid.” Duck wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed. “Do you see me getting to come in today's future?” 

Indrid rapped his chin with a finger and pursed his lips. “Yes. In fact, I see you doing so many times tonight. Roughly in, oh I’d say, fifteen minutes.” He then got on his knees on the bed and used the same pair of boxers to wipe his release off Duck’s stomach. Not the most romantic gesture, but Duck still felt his heart flutter watching the act. 

“I love ya.” Duck cupped his boyfriend’s chin and pulled him in for a loving kiss. “And I you.” Indrid said against Duck’s lips. They would’ve enjoyed the soft moment between them when a loud voice came from the closet in the other room.

“Are you quite finished in there? It sounded very satisfying for you Duck. Were you able to satiate your Mothman lust?”

Indrid scowled, his nose scrunching up as he groaned. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m tempted to throw your sword into the woods. I can’t fuck with him providing commentary.” Duck presses a quick kiss to his lips before nodding. “Just don’t hit a tree and we’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend texted me "U think teenage Duck let the sword suck him" and it ruined me.


End file.
